


Stress Relief

by amycoolz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Art, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sokka (Avatar), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: “You’re working too hard.”Zuko frowned, not looking up from the scroll he was currently poring over. “I’m working the exact amount I need to be working.”Sighing, Sokka rose from his reclining position on their bed and padded over to his husband to place comforting hands on Zuko’s shoulders. He started kneading, scowling at the tension he felt. “You’re definitely working too hard. You’re more knotted up than all the ropes on your navy ships.”----OR Sokka feels that his Fire Lord husband is working way too hard, so convinces him to help him relieve some stress. 👀For lack of a better title.......ART INSPIRATION
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 548





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this lovely piece of art](https://twitter.com/mira_scribbles/status/1295372486977228801) done by @mira_scribbles over on Twitter. Go check out all of her other art work, it's all amazing!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and half-written on my phone, so what you see is what you get. 🤷
> 
> Also, this is my very first fanfic in this fandom, and of course it would be PWP smut, whoops.
> 
> Also also, I realize there's no context, but they decided to be married and also like 24/23 respectively, I guess. Who knows. What matters is they're old enough to enjoy adult activities, okay.

“You’re working too hard.”

Zuko frowned, not looking up from the scroll he was currently poring over. “I’m working the exact amount I need to be working.”

Sighing, Sokka rose from his reclining position on their bed and padded over to his husband to place comforting hands on Zuko’s shoulders. He started kneading, scowling at the tension he felt. “You’re definitely working too hard. You’re more knotted up than all the ropes on your navy ships.”

That got a small smile from Zuko, the corner of his lips pulling up slightly. “You’re more than welcome to help, but I need to get this done tonight.” He gestured to the scroll with his brush, black ink threatening to drip onto the parchment. “It’s another trade proposal with-”

“Does it _really_ matter right now?” Sokka cut him off, digging his thumbs in just right between his shoulder blades to work out a particularly stiff spot, smirking at the soft whimper Zuko let out. “There’s always going to be another trade proposal, another treaty, another _boring_ law that you have to pass. You’re going to have to present it to your advisors tomorrow anyway. I won’t be around forever, you know.”

Zuko froze, eyes going wide. “You-”

“Shh.” Sokka soothed his paranoid husband’s worries by carding gentle fingers through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I’d never leave you,” he promised, the whisper soft against the shell of Zuko’s good ear. “But I’m not immortal, and neither are you. The scrolls can wait. Come to bed.”

“But-” He was cut off once again by Sokka, the light tug at his scalp making him whine.

“No more excuses. Let me take care of you, okay, baby?”

Zuko could never resist when Sokka broke out the pet names, and his Water Tribe husband knew it - and oftentimes took advantage of it, not that Zuko was necessarily complaining. He nodded, afraid that if he tried to speak Sokka would just find some other way to interrupt him, and put his brush in the small dish of water at his elbow. Sokka reached over and capped the inkwell for him before pulling his chair out from under the desk.

“You’ve been sitting in this hard chair for hours. Don’t you want to sit somewhere more comfortable?” Sokka asked, though the question was rhetorical as he went on to suggest, “Like my face?”

“ _Sokka_!” Zuko gasped, cheeks burning bright red with his blush. “You can’t just _say_ that.”

“Why not? You love it when I get my tongue inside you, and I love it when you get all embarrassed about it. I see it as a win-win.” Smirking, Sokka pulled him up out of the chair and into his arms, pressing their chests together. He went right for his neck, lips attaching to sensitive, pale skin with the intention of leaving a mark.

“Ah! S-Sokka, please…” Zuko clung to Sokka’s shoulders, one hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck.

“Mm…” Sokka’s lips trailed kisses across every inch of skin, leaving love bites sporadically in their wake. “What do you want, baby? You gotta use your words for me.”

“Fuck,” he hissed, grinding down onto the knee Sokka slid sneakily between his thighs.

“We’ll get to that, don’t worry.” Sokka chuckled at his own response, leaving one last lingering bite to Zuko’s Adam’s apple before he pulled away. “But first I’m going to make sure you’re nice and relaxed.”

Zuko wanted to argue, but Sokka had already started undoing the ties of his robes. The heavy fabric was pushed from his shoulders to pool onto the floor, his shirt following before Sokka’s fingers dropped to the waistband of his pants to push them down too. Suddenly Zuko was nearly naked while Sokka was still fully dressed, which only served to make him blush again. He opened his mouth to protest, to demand Sokka take some clothes off too, but he was cut off once more as he was ushered to the bed.

“Lay down on your stomach. You’re way too tense right now and I want you to enjoy everything I’m going to do to you later.”

“I always enjoy everything you do to me.” Zuko felt that Sokka should know that, even though he probably already did. He certainly didn’t say it enough, and he knew that. It was one of the many reasons Sokka made him speak up when they did anything intimate, though right now that didn’t seem to be nearly as important as Zuko’s unquestioning obedience.

“Mmhm, but I want you to enjoy this even more than all the other times. You really have been working way too hard. You deserve it.” Sokka crawled up onto the mattress after Zuko had settled down, straddling the Fire Lord’s legs. He swept Zuko’s long hair to the side before leaning down to press a biting kiss to the nape of his neck.

It was as if he had a button back there, that one show of affection able to completely turn him to jelly. “Sokka…” he sighed, finally allowing his limbs to go boneless. “Sokka, please. Do something.”

“I am,” came the reply, but Sokka decided to show him some mercy. He sat back up, letting his hands slide up to Zuko’s shoulders to resume the light massage.

Zuko moaned softly under the attention, feeling the tension seep out of his body, seemingly pulled right out of his muscles by Sokka’s gentle hands. The man may have been a non-bender, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t talented in other ways. He was particularly good with his hands, which must have been a family trait. “Well, do it faster.”

Sokka smirked, applying more pressure but keeping the same slow pace. “I can’t go too fast or I’ll end up hurting you, and I promised you, _and_ myself, that I would never do that. Just _relax_ and feel.”

He'd certainly try, but Zuko had never been one to just sit back and relax like that. Even when he was in the bath his mind was swirling with thoughts of the Fire Nation, if he was doing a good job as Fire Lord. Sokka constantly told him he was whenever he’d voice his doubts, but there was a small part of his brain, a niggling feeling each time that told him Sokka was lying just to appease him. Zuko also knew that wasn’t true, but that part of his brain wouldn’t allow him to believe the truth most times. It was annoying at best, completely crippling him at its worst, but since he and Sokka had gotten together it seemed to be getting better. He hadn’t had a “worst” day in a really long time.

“Zuko.” His name was a soft murmur against the shell of his ear, Sokka’s tongue poking out to trace the curve. “You’re too stuck in your head. Stop thinking for once. For me, okay?”

Zuko nodded, taking a deep breath like his uncle had taught him. The same breathing exercises he practiced to ground himself before bending worked the same way to bring him back from the edge of panic, so he focused on them while Sokka’s hands continued to work on his back. He could feel his husband breathing above him, _with_ him, and the easy way Sokka wordlessly helped him made him feel better, faster.

Sokka felt the shift in Zuko’s body after a few minutes, a proud smile curving his lips as he trailed them back down his husband’s neck. “That’s good, baby. You’re doing so good.” He rubbed his clothed erection against Zuko’s backside, groaning at the stimulation. “I love you, Zuko.”

As many times as he’s heard it, the words still managed to make Zuko’s heart flutter. Sokka wasn’t stingy with his love and told Zuko he loved him more times in a day than there were hours, and every time garnered the same reaction. “I love you too, Sokka. I love you so much, and I know I don’t say it enough, but-”

“Shh… You don’t always have to say the words out loud. I know you love me in the things that you do, the way that you do them. Everyone has a different love language and I’m fluent in yours.”

Zuko whimpered but otherwise remained silent. He knew what Sokka meant. The words might not have tumbled from his lips as easily as they did from Sokka’s, but Zuko had other ways of showing his husband just how much he cared for him. It was in the way they held hands together under the table during meetings with his advisors. It was in the way Zuko clung to him, refusing to let go whenever Sokka returned from a trip out at sea. And it was in the way he trusted Sokka so completely that he was able to shut off his anxiety-ridden brain, not a small feat and impossible to do around anybody else. No, he certainly didn’t utter the words enough, but he was content in knowing that Sokka knew he meant them when he did.

“I think-” Sokka’s voice startled him back out of his thoughts again, aware now that a bare chest was pressed to his back. “-it’s time we moved this along, yeah? You keep spacing out. I’m gonna make sure you focus on me now.”

“Please,” Zuko murmured, missing Sokka’s warm skin when he sat back up. He could feel his husband slide further down the bed until he was off, but then fingers were curling into the waistband of his underwear and pulling. Zuko lifted his hips to help and then he was completely naked. “Sokka…”

“Mmhm, love it when you say my name like that, all breathy and pleading.” Sokka’s hands were at his ankles, pushing them apart so he could crawl between his legs, fingertips then trailing up the length of them. They lingered at the crease where Zuko’s thighs met his ass, tickling him and making gooseflesh prickle across his skin. “You want my tongue tonight, baby?”

Those strong, calloused hands were already cupping his ass, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart to give Sokka a glimpse of his quivering hole. Zuko jolted when he felt a sudden gust of cool air and realized that Sokka had already flattened himself out onto the bed, in prime position to eat him out. " _Yes_ , please. F-fuck, give me your tongue, your fingers, _anything_."

Sokka smirked against the back of his thigh. "Spirits, I love hearing you beg. Don't worry, you'll get all of that and more. I want you to remember what I do to you tonight all through your meetings tomorrow."

Before Zuko could open his mouth to complain about how uncomfortable it was to sit in those hard wooden chairs after a night of debauchery, Sokka swiped the flat of his tongue straight over Zuko's hole. The Fire Lord practically howled, slamming his eyes shut and panting into the sheets as he felt it happen again. And again and again until Sokka had Zuko begging incoherently for more. Sokka speared his tongue against the pucker, wriggling the muscle until his rim relented and relaxed enough to allow entrance. The younger man wasted no time licking into him, thumbs keeping Zuko's cheeks pried open so he could reach deeper.

"Fuck- Fuck, Sokka, please. Oh, _spirits_ -" Zuko would have been pissed at being cut off again under other circumstances, but Sokka's index finger joining in got a pass. The digit pressed inside, circling and rubbing his walls before crooking upwards to find- " _Sokka_!" he wailed, and moaned wantonly into the mattress as it hadn't let up its assault on his spot, Sokka's smirk pressed to his rim. Zuko could faintly register his own hips moving, seeking friction and release against the silk sheets, but they did nothing to relieve the pressure.

A second finger joined the first after another minute, and spread themselves into a V-shape to begin stretching him, also allowing Sokka's tongue to snake between them. With the focus on his prostate abandoned for the time being, Zuko could breathe again. Sokka knew Zuko was particularly sensitive there and had milked orgasms out of him with just his fingers before. While he was glad that didn't appear to be his husband's goal tonight, Zuko couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Those were his favorite types of orgasms.

When Sokka started to press a third finger into him, Zuko whimpered helplessly. "Oil." Three was too much with just spit alone, though Sokka always liked to push the limit. Tonight he seemed content to listen to Zuko boss him around a bit, pulling away from him completely.

"Listen to you," Sokka cooed, "using your words like a good boy." He reached over to the bedside table where they kept a vial of oil specifically for their romps in the sheets, uncapping it and tipping a generous amount onto the digits he'd previously had inside Zuko's ass. "I'm gonna get you nice and stretched and wet, and then I'm gonna fuck you. Is that okay, sweetheart?"

"Spirits…" Zuko breathed, shifting his hips to try to relieve some of the pressure on his dick. "Yes, that- That's more than okay. Fuck me, please."

"Mmhm," came the answering murmur, Sokka nudging him with his dry hand. "Up you get, on your knees for me."

Once Zuko had pushed himself up, gently guided into position with his chest still flat on the mattress, Sokka circled his rim with one oiled up finger, the tip dipping inside teasingly before retreating. He repeated this a few times until Zuko groaned and tried to push back to get it inside.

"Stop teasing me!"

Sokka chuckled, finally sinking the digit in all the way, and reveled in Zuko's moan. "My bossy little fire bender. You're lucky I felt like taking care of you tonight, or else I'd make you wait for it, keep you on edge all night." He nipped a rounded ass cheek, smirking at the gasp it elicited.

"N-No, please." Back to begging, Zuko clenched around Sokka's finger. "Don't stop. I need you."

"I know you do, baby. I'm not gonna deny you when you've been working so hard. You deserve this." The second finger slipped inside with ease, Sokka taking his time to really stretch him and adding another few drops of oil directly into his hole.

The sensation was strange enough to make Zuko squirm, not used to cool liquid in such an intimate place. Sokka, though, didn't give him a chance to get used to it, switching to massaging his prostate again. Zuko's dick twitched and when he snuck a glance at where it was hanging hard between his legs, he could see a steady stream of pre dripping onto the sheets below. "Sokkaaaa," he whined, clenching his eyes shut.

Sokka could tell his husband was close to the edge, so went back to gently stretching him until he could fit the third finger comfortably inside. Zuko's moans made him smile, knowing that he was able to reduce the great and powerful Fire Lord to mere whimpers with just his hands. "Think you're good to take me now, baby?"

" _Yes_!" came the enthusiastic reply, drawing another chuckle out of Sokka. "I want you to fuck me, please."

"I know." Sokka withdrew his fingers, biting his lip at the sight of Zuko's hole winking at him now that it was empty again. "Turn over for me. I want to see your face as I take you."

Zuko couldn't get flipped around fast enough, scrambling to get onto his back in a tangle of sheets. Sokka couldn't help but laugh at the sight, to which Zuko blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Shut up."

"Oh, no, you don't get to be embarrassed now, not with me. I've seen every side of you, hotman, and I love them all." Grinning, Sokka leaned down to steal a kiss, just a short but firm press of lips. "Get comfy, I gotta get naked."

Zuko snorted, but shifted around, shoving one of the ten pillows they had on their bed under his hips for leverage while Sokka "got naked." He could feel his husband's gaze on him the whole time and when he finally settled, Zuko glanced up at him. The love and affection clearly displayed on Sokka's face made his heart skip a beat. "Okay, spirits, we're both ready now. Come back here."

Sokka beamed, crawling back up into the vee of Zuko's legs. He leaned down, but instead of going in for another kiss, Sokka's lips attached themselves to his neck again, marring pale skin with even more possessive marks.

Zuko knew that when he looked in the mirror later he'd sigh and also knew that he'd have to wear the robes with the higher collar the next day, but in the moment he couldn't have cared less. "Tui and La, Sokka, hurry up." 

"So impatient…" But Sokka poured another small amount of oil into the palm of his hand and used it to slick himself. The tip of his cock nudged Zuko's entrance, dipping inside and stretching the tight ring of muscle back out. "Spirits… I always forget how tight you are, even with prep." 

Zuko made a soft keening noise in the back of his throat which grew louder as Sokka began pushing the rest of his length in. He stopped once he was fully seated, hands massaging Zuko's hips as he adjusted, mouth attacking his neck once again. There were beads of sweat collecting on Zuko's forehead and upper lip, but he didn't bother swiping them away. Instead he focused all of the heat into his mouth and blew out a breath of fire.

" _Fuck_ , I love it when you do that," Sokka groaned, biting down on the junction of Zuko's neck and shoulder while giving a testing roll of his hips.

"Ah- Ah! Sokka!" Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's shoulders, one hand clinging to him, nails biting skin, the other delving into Sokka's hair. Please, _please_ , Sokka. Fuck me," he begged, damning the idea of going slow as his legs encircled Sokka's waist and _tugged_. "Fuck me hard."

Sokka smirked, shifting to get better leverage over him. "Whatever my Fire Lord wants," he promised, and then he was pulling out until just the head was left before thrusting back in _hard_.

Zuko cried out, dragging his fingernails down Sokka's back, no doubt leaving angry red scratch marks that would sting later. He couldn't bring himself to care, though, not when Sokka hadn't stopped the sinful undulations of his hips, his cockhead nailing his prostate with each thrust and making him see stars. He was brought back to the edge so quickly it was overwhelming. " _Sokka_!"

"Yeah?" The Water Tribesman licked up Zuko's neck, tasting sweat and the ash that always seemed to cling to the fire bender's skin. "You close?"

"Yes, _yes_! Spirits, Sokka, I- I won't last."

"That's okay, baby," he reassured, tonguing the shell of Zuko's burned ear. Normally that kind of attention was off limits, but in the throes of passion, the extra stimulation to yet another sensitive part of his body was welcomed. "You can come. Come for me." 

Zuko held on for a few more thrusts, but once Sokka's hand wrapped around his length he was done for. Tossing his head back, Zuko came on a loud groan, his release streaking up over his abdomen and chest, a little bit even catching him on the chin.

Sokka immediately lapped it up, still thrusting hard and fast into the now pliant body beneath him. " _Spirits_ , that was so hot, Zuko. You have no idea how amazing you look when you let go like that."

Zuko's legs fell back to the bed, too tired to stay wrapped around Sokka's waist any longer. "I b-bet you look better."

"Not a chance." Sokka could feel his impending release now too, his balls drawing up tight against his body. "How- How do you want me?"

"I-Inside, _please_ ," Zuko begged. He tugged the hair at Sokka's scalp and that was all it took. 

Sokka slammed forward, burying himself as deep as possible and emptying into his husband. His hips rocked shallowly to milk his release while he leaned down to seal Zuko's lips in a fierce kiss, all tongue and teeth and little finesse. He collapsed on top of Zuko a moment later, utterly spent and thoroughly sated. "Fuck, Zuko… I'll never get tired of this."

Zuko chuckled. "I should hope not. You're kind of stuck with me." 

Grinning, Sokka rubbed their noses together. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is terrible and kinda blunt because I hate ending things, lmao oh well
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://montgomery.co.vu/) Come scream with me about Zukka, Stucky, or any number of my other fandoms/ships.


End file.
